Promise Of A Lifetime
by CaramelBerry
Summary: When Heaven and Hell goes to war, an angel finds himself in a relationship with a Demon King. They both made a promise at a secret place. But will they furfill that promise? Levi x Eren ( kind of OCC ) WARNING : Vulgar Language [Heaven And Hell AU]
1. War

Promise of A Lifetime

xXx

Chapter One : War

"Mom!" The angel sobbed, as it sees his own mother, torn to shreds by Demons. "Eren we have to go!" The father shouted, he watched his wife gave away her life for them. 'Run, Remember, i love you.' He silently remembered her last words.

xXx

Eren instantly woke up from his nightmare. He hated Demons ever since his Mother's death. He even swore to banish all Demons from Hell. Eren then sighed and walked off to have a stroll in the clouds. As he walked he start to notice a glimpse of Black. He walked closer and closer.

It was... A demon!

He was supposed to run away, but he was afraid. The demon was staring at the angel with those eyes. Threatening eyes. The demon then walked towards the angel. He spoke, "Are, you afraid of Me?"

"... How did you enter here? Demons are not-" Eren questioned but the demon rolled his eyes. "Well, Brat. I, am the Demon King. I am here to investigate, your king." Eren was shocked, investigate? But why? How did he not even get hurt by the Heavenly Light from the Heavens that was supposed to burn him to the ground?

"It seems that your King, betrayed me." The King raised his hand to touch Eren's face, but Eren took a step back. "Don't push it." The King chuckled, and simply just looked away. "You... Want to know who killed your mother?" The king asked. That caught Eren's attention.

Eren grabbed the King's shirt, "What?! You know?". The king then put his two hands around Eren's neck. "Let go, or i'll snap your pretty little neck like a twig. Try me." Eren clicked his tongue and let go. "Good boy."

"Levi, why are you here?" Eren turned around, to see his king, Erwin. "Look who's here, the motherfucking Betrayer." Eren widened his eyes, never did he hear such foul language in his life. Erwin smiled and said sternly, "Levi. Return." "Oh? I want to do one last thing." Levi grinned sadisticly and He, having claws charged towards Eren.

"Ah!"

Levi laughed, "how predictable." Blood painted Erwin's white clothing. "Red, so beautiful. Perfect for a backstabbing Asshole, that is... Aah, fuck. Look at this blood. Its so disgusting." Levi then proceed to clean the blood stain. Eren sobbed uncontrollably, "Oh god, i'm so sorry!" He kneeled down beside Erwin. "See you later, Puppy Face." And Levi disappeared...

xXx

"The doctor said you will be fine in weeks." Eren mumbled what the royal doctor said. Erwin just laid on the bed, and said quietly, "Be careful. He has taken an interest in you." Eren was shocked from his words. Why would a demon king take an interest on a mere angel? Eren thought he was just mumbling nonsense, he walked away from Erwin.

Eren returned home as usual. His house was empty and dark. He had to wave his hands around to find a light switch. To his horror, as he turned the lights on, he found several Devil Imps in his house. "Delivery! Delivery!" They sang to Eren, handing them a Letter tainted with Darkness. "None shall be harmed! None~" They Chanted and left.

Eren opened the letter, "Eren, Meet me at the exact spot." It read. Eren scratched his head, knowing it involves Devil Imps it cannot be good. "Tell no Soul, Or Your soul is mine." The Devil Imp hissed in anger, before leaving Eren in shock.

xXx

"Erwin, why did you protect the kid? You know better to let him get Killed." The female doctor said. "That Kid... We will use him to get Rid of King Levi for good." Erwin explained as he sighed. The female doctor chuckled, "Jesus, Erwin." "Hanji, j-just go." Hanji stood there for a moment before mumbling, "Be it for the Good or Bad... You are doing a terrible thing."

xXx

Eren went to the same spot and sat down. He read the book, 'Erwin, The Proud King of The Heavens'. "Well, i don't think we need this." Eren looked up in surprise to see his book burning as Levi touched the book. "That man is evil." Levi said. "Y-you! Its you again! Why do you come here?!" Eren shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Revenge... Maybe more." Levi whispered. "W...What do you know about my mother..." Eren asked, grabbing lightly of Levi's fluffy like Collar. Levi grinned, enjoying the nervousness of Eren. Levi just turned around not saying a word. "Well?" Eren asked, tilting her head.

"Eren, no. I'm not telling you." Levi mumbled. Eren then teared up, screaming, "Then, Why?! Why must you bring my mother up! I...I hate you!" Before running off. Levi just sighed, "You... Wouldn't believe me if i did..." Levi muttered before disappearing back into his own World. Hell.

TBC.

Devil Imps : In this story , they are Hell's Messengers.

A/N : A short story...

YOU DECIDE.

Continue or Call it Quits, erase it and create another one...?!


	2. Titan Demons

Promise Of a Lifetime

Chapter Two - Titan Demons

"Send Six Titans to Heaven, and destroy everything if you can... Don't kill anyone."

xXx

"Erwin! Erwin! My Crystal ball is telling me something." a female angel said anxiously. Erwin turned around and looked at the angel, "What is it Petra?" Petra then showed Erwin her crystal ball. "A Fallen Angel named Annie is preparing something against us, but i can't see what..." Erwin then sighed, "Prepare the Knights."

xXx

Eren was picking flowers around the Clouds. The flowers are called, 'Sky Lilies', they heal minor wounds and can be used to cook food. He still remembered when his Mother used to cook Sky Lilies and using it to clean his wounds when he gets with Fights with Mikasa.

Suddenly, Eren heard footsteps. "Eren! Why are you here?" a blonde angel asked. "Hello Armin! i'm here picking lilies." Eren smiled. "What!? Haven't you heard the_ siren_?" Eren's eyes widened. The Siren? He didn't hear any siren. "You might have heard wrong." Eren said. Armin's worried and frightened eyes told him otherwise. Eren then gave up and told him; " All right. Lets go." This relieved Armin a little.

Armin then ran to the shelter with Eren. "_Attention all angels, Please go to the Shelter Immediately." _"We might make it!" Armin smiled. But after running for awhile..."_The shelter is shutting down... in 5...4...3..._" Armin then frowned.

"We're never making it in time!" Armin said, yet, Eren squeezed Armin's Hand, it gave Armin some hope at least. But, Armin was right. They... Had no chance. It is then Eren realised- Only one of them is able to reach the shelter in time.

Eren then had no choice. They were near the shelter and its closing so with a push, Eren pushed Armin so he could slip into the shelter. "Eren! No!" Armin screamed as he saw Eren's arm get chopped off by the shelter.

Everyone backed away from the arm except Armin, who went to his knees to touch the arm. "S... *hic*... Sorry E...Eren..." He hugged the arm, as if it was precious to him. "Th...Thank you..." And Armin couldn't stop sobbing.

"Aaah!" Eren grabbed his amputated arm in pain. Eren's eyes teared up as he sees his arm started to regenerate back. "H-Huh..." Eren whimpered when he felt no pain from his arm. "Sir, we found him." A voice echoed when Eren was suddenly surrounded by Angelic Knights.

'Stay away from the Knights.'

Eren recalled a flashback from when his mother is fixing a bruise on his knee.

Eren got up and ran, while whimpering, "Mo...Mother..." He ran like never before, the knights on horses chased after him. "The Target is running! Get Him!" 'Why do they want me? If they want to help me they won't call me a target... Would they?' Eren thought silently, cursing himself for not listening when the Siren was on. He might have been with Armin. Safe... And Sound.

As he ran, he tripped over a cloud rock. Eren then fell on the ground. He turned around in horror of what awaits him.

xXx

"Annie? What are you doing?" Levi asked as he passed by Annie who is grinning in pleasure. "Its wonderful!" Annie smiled, as she showed him her plans. Titans, it was actually a "Failed" Experiment to create a Strong Giant. But letting it roam free and classifying it as a failure, the Devils realised it was actually a weapon of destruction.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before doing it?" Levi asked sternly. Annie just frowned and left, ignoring Levi. Levi sighed as he went to find Marco. Marco is an Fallen Angel that recently died from an Titan attack. Jean, on the otherhand is an Angel that cannot forget about Marco's death.

"Yes, Heichou?" Marco called out when Levi approached him. "Show me... Eren." Marco widened his eyes, why did he seek for other people? He usually cares about Erwin, the so called betrayer. But Marco did it anyway. "It tells me.. Angelic... Knights. Many of then. Chasing... Eren."

xXx

"Are you Awake?" A voice called out, it was a very familiar voice. Eren blinked his eyes once more and looked around. It was a dark Dungeon Like room. The metal bars was was the thing blocking his escape route.

"Sorry for the horrible meeting with the Angelic Knights. We want to ask you a Favour." A girl with spectacles said. The Man talking before stepped into the light. "We want to lure the Demon King with you as bait." it was Erwin! Eren could not believe his ears. Why would a Demon King be lured by just a mere angel?

"W-what?" Eren asked curiously. "You mean... Use me?" Erwin nodded his head. No he wasn't ashamed about using him, he wasn't. Hanji then smiled and grabbed the metal bars in a flash. "Sorry darling. Even after the Capture of the Demon Lord, i simply have to request for you to stay here."

Eren then shake his head. "N-no! I want... I want to go Home! With Armin! With... Mikasa! I don't belong here!" Erwin then sighed, "Since your acting this way, i shall not play nice. I Said. You will be Helping Us. Got it?" Erwin demanded, this shocked Eren with Erwin's suden change in behavior.

"...I...i..." Eren whimpered. He was afraid, of Erwin of couse. He had never seen this side of Erwin before. He wished he never had to. "...I... Hate you..." Eren whispered softly.

"Be Ready. We want you by 12." Erwin said sternly and left with the girl.

"M...mother.. Please help me..." Eren mumbled as his tears start to form. "I'm not your mother but would you still let me help you?" A shadow appeared before Eren. Eren looked up to see... Levi!

"Le-Levi!" Eren cried out but his screams were muffled when Levi covered his mouth. "W-Why would you come..." Eren asked. He really wanted to know. "Y..You... Remind me of someone." Levi mumbled as he looked away.

"S-someone?" Eren asked. His voice was shaking. After the shock he had, having his arm chopped off. "W-wait a second. You have to leave!" Eren whispered. "Oh?" "E-Erwin, he plans to use me. I won't let myself to be used! Even if his the King! ...He...His so... L-low..." When Levi turned to look at Eren, he can see him tearing up.

"Don't cry Brat. That son of a Bitch does not deserve your tears." Levi said, and raised his hand to wipe off Eren's Tears. This is the first time... He was Gentle towards an Angel. What had this Angel have that others hasn't?

Levi, then used his Claws to shatter the bars. He thought to himself, 'How strange, the bars are weak. Really Weak...' The noise were so loud, it alerted the sleeping Guards that hasn't noticed them yet. They began to wake up at go towards the noise.

As Footsteps were drawn closer, Levi then grabbed Erens hand and shouted, "We have to run! They caught up to us!" "Stop you Evil demon Lord!" A knight shouted, that alerted all of the Knights in the dungeon.

'Oh ho... So thats what they refer to me as...' Levi grinned. Erwin, he was no better than Levi. How could Erwin use his position to use Eren like that? "..I..Its no... Use..." Eren then began sobbing as his started to run slower. "Fucking Brat. Believe in me, Damn it!" That, triggered something in Eren.

Eren's eyes widened as he processed what Levi had just said. 'Believe? In...You?' Eren thought. Eren summones all his courage to squeeze Levi's hand back, as if saying 'Okay... I believe in you.' Levi just looked forward... What Eren didn't know was that, Levi was hiding in a blush.

"Fuck! A dead end... Of course, it had to be a Fucking Dead End!" Levi cursed. When he turned around, he could see Eren staring blankly, in fear. Looking forward, he sees like a whole army of Knights, with its Fearless Leader.

"Eren?" Levi muttered. "Y-Yeah...?" Eren whispered.

"Do you believe in me?"

Eren's eyes widened and he replied,

"I do."

TBC

AN: Looking at your reviews... Charged me with So Much Motivation! Thanks Guys. It made me sort of redo a bit of the scenarios to be it Longer.

Thank you so much for supporting this story! I hope you guys will enjoy the second part of this story!

TODDLES ;p


End file.
